ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheUltimateAvenger
Ben 10: Omniverse Can I borrow your idea of Ben 10: Omniverse for Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Larry1996 08:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Where should I leave your name at when I create it? Larry1996 10:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can i borrow some of the episodes of Ben 10: Omniverse on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki? Larry1996 19:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) all of them, only different Larry1996 03:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) A.T.O.M. - Season 3 hey, man, since Tragould is gone to the Transcition Center, i'm gonna need your help on the A.T.O.M. Season 3 episodes Larry1996 18:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's good, I guess the episode Alpha Female is where a female member might join the Alpha Teens, she'll be voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara Larry1996 19:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Travis is going to be back, he's going to visit his grandma tonight, and we'll be back on Monday, i'm gonna work with you, but promise me you won't make vandalism on the pages he's made and edited, okay? Larry1996 22:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 23:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) can you tell me the name of the all powerful enemy from Madia's past, and what powers he has, and what Madia has and what she looks like, espically her all powerful enemy, and how the Serpent's Tale came to be? Larry1996 16:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Omniverse#Season_Two:_.282013-14.29? And can you write the info about the Serpent's Tail's past, as well as Madia's, and her all powerful enemy from her past on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 21:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) it's good, can you tell me the past of Madia, her all powerful enemy and how the Serpent's Tail came to be? I'm dying to know Larry1996 22:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) it's great, can you make summaries for Hard Target, Overflow, Pier Pressure and Flight of the Hawk? Larry1996 23:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 14:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) GREAT WORK on the A.T.O.M. series 3, i'm really enjoying the plot summaries, sounding epic KEEP IT UP :) as well as this, perhaps in endgame, a part of the summary could be Lioness admiting her feelings to Axel before the Endgame. It's just a suggestion GREAT WORK on the A.T.O.M. series 3, i'm really enjoying the plot summaries, sounding epic KEEP IT UP :) as well as this, perhaps in endgame, a part of the summary could be Lioness admiting her feelings to Axel before the Endgame. It's just a suggestion SJH17 10:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) loving the edits for Endgame and Flight of the Hawks , hoping for some new and amazing edits. If you want any more suggestions, just say :)SJH17 15:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Young Avengers Hey so I hope you don't mind but I've been editing the Young Avengers tv show page. Hey, well the Young Avengers show page isn't mine but if u get this than please leave your signature using the signature botton at the top of the edit page so that i can write to you directly. ;) TheUltimateAvenger 20:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Madonnastwat 20:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Madonnastwat can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 00:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, UA, I've been thinking if you can make summaries and episodes on the episode list of A.T.O.M. Season 3 Larry1996 20:40, April 17, 2012 (UTC) HI Im Dej12cookies, April 17, 2012 can i help on the show you call LANTERNS because i would like to help Hey, this is Larry1996, and please don't ignore this message, can you make edits on A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 18:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey this Dej12cookiesOk thanks its no problem i understand I will stop editing the Justice League movie page. I have one question though. Why did you pick John Stewart? Makes sense. I would chose Kyle Rayner. I liked the Justice League series, but I would of pick Kyle Rayner. Still though, your reasons for John makes sense. Yos asked about Batman reboot titles. Here are some of my ideas: The Batman. The Legend of Batman. The Caped Crusader. The Legend of the Dark Knight. Batman Reborn. Or, for this one there are certain things you need, but Batman: Year One. Why didn't I think of Gotham Knight? Since you asked, I'm writing some FF movies. I've made Fantastic Four Reborn, and the spin-off/prequel Doomed. I'm working of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Sub-Mariner right now. I had an idea for a third, three hour spectacular to finish the series. The villains will be Galactus, Dr Doom, the Kree, and the Skrulls. Have any ideas for a name? Thank you for your suggestions. As for the villians in the first two FF movies, I have Dr Doom in FFR, and a team-up between Doom and Namor in FFROTS-M. Now that I think about it, Galactus along with the Skrulls and Kree is a bit much. Once I'm done Rise of the Sub-Mariner, I'll decide what I want to do. I like getting someone else's opinions, so I think I might drop Galactus from the idea. Then, a fourth movie with Galactus and the Silver Surfer. Thanks again. If I need help with a character, I will use wikipedia. But I've read a lot of FF reprints, so they're probably ranked second with characters I'm most familiar with. And you're welcom for Legend of the Dark Knight title. And as for Marvel or DC, I would say Marvel, although I love Wonder Woman. I watch Avengers: Earht's Mightiest Heroes, but I mainly watch the DVDs of older comic book shows, such as Batman: the Animated Series, Superman: the Animated series, Batman Beyond, Justice League, Spider-man (1994), and X-men (1992). I've bought tons of Marvel Essentials, which reprint early stuff. I've read about the first 180 issues of Fantastic Four, first 210 0f Amazing Spider-man, and I'm making my way through Thor. I love the movies, with very few exceptions. For TV, it's hit or miss. Some Marvel TV shows (such as 1994 Spider-man or 1992 X-men) were amazing, while some (like Spider-man Unlimited or Avengers: United They Stand) weren't that good. can you make some more info on A.T.O.M. Season 3? And put Guan in Endgame: Part One with a giant-sized snake form, please Larry1996 19:07, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Didn't ask you to A.T.O.M. Season 3? Larry1996 00:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) yh i've seen the new edits and they look very good. Keep it up. If you want any more suggestions just ask SJH17 14:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Dej12cookies ok i will get right own it Dej12cookies Aprial 30, 2012 YO can i do Justice League (2016 FLIM) Sequal i have some ideas that would be great Dej12cookies i was going to do a new page but what where you goin to do with Lex and Brainaic? Also check out my EC'S The Team Of Justice Tragould wanted me to ask you on what 18 actors for both heroes and villains you think would be good Larry1996 21:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Dej12cookies ok thats i will get right on it and im still working on EC'S The Team Of Justice actually it's for his own new show, Pokesquad, he wanted me to tell you what your 9 favorite heroes and 9 favorite villains are Larry1996 20:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I talked to you a while ago about my Fantastic Four movies and your Batman movies (and Justice League I think), do you think I should do a Namor spin-off? I like to hear other people's opinions before I do something. Thank you. Namor: the Sub-Mariner can now go into production, and then I can start working on Fantastic Four: Reign of the Skrulls. And no, I am not connecting it to the Avengers or other movies. I considered connecting it to the Spider-man films, but I decided not to. Nice job on the Blade stuff. It is a good film series. Does it relate to any other movies, like the Avengers or the X-men movies? Or is it in a seperate universe? I just wanted to let you know that I have shut down production on Namor: the Sub-Mariner. The Batman Series Hey UltimateAvenger, I'm glad you like the Batman movies that I wrote. I don't really know too much about Batman Beyond, so I don't know if I have enough knowledge about it to do it. However, I'll probably do GCPD and Birds of Prey 2 and maybe even a Nightwing 2 later. Good idea, maybe I'll do The Justice League and other films like Wonder Woman and The Flash (because they are already making a Man of Steel movie). I think Wonder Woman will do well at the box office because she is a very popular comic book character and hasn't been on the big screen like Superman and Batman. btw, do you know if they are going to make a Justice League movie? Thanks Dominij004 (talk) 18:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004 Hey thanks for the info. I hope they go ahead with that movie because I think it will do well. What a coincidence that it will be called The Batman, I never knew. I think it should kind of be in between the Christopher Nolan series and joel shumacher series in terms of seriousness, which is kind of how the one I wrote is. But I can't wait for the dark knight rises to come out. Dominij004 (talk) 01:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004 I don't know, maybe he will, but I don't think he should. I know an average amount about Batman, but I like watching the movies. The Dark Knight and Batman and Robin are my favourites. Hey I read your Avengers 2, I like the cast nice job. Dominij004 (talk) 20:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Dominij004 Could you help me and Tragould on Pokesquad? Larry1996 (talk) 20:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Dej12cookies Dej12cookies Hay long time no see i wonted to ask you if i can work on Static or can we work on our own superhero a new one. Dej12cookies thanks hav fun on vaction Lanterns tv series Hello, I have been looking at your Lanterns series page and you said that It will air on Nicklodeon. Actually all DC animated series should go to Cartoon Network. I suggest you should change the airing channel from Nickleodean to Cartoon Network as all DC animated series belongs to Cartoon Network Mralandalus (talk) 10:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) CW and Cartoon Network are both owned by Warner Brothers. The reason why Smallville was not aired in Cartoon Network because it was to adult. If Smallville was a Cartoon, It would air on Cartoon Network. Mralandalus (talk) 14:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion, all DC cartoons should go to Cartoon Network until another company buys DC Comics which is very unlikely. there are certain things in Cartoon Network, Disney XD and Nickelodeon that have to stay in that channel.; e.g. all Marvel Cartoons should stay in Disney XD while all DC Cartoons should go to Cartoon Network. I am trying to be realistic.Mralandalus (talk) 14:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Lanterns then should air in the CW Network. Mralandalus (talk) 15:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Hey, I have a question how do you make those episode boxes like for Young Avengers?The Commodore25 (talk) 17:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) S Club 7 Forever I cannot explain, anyway, did you like my Idea for S Club 7 Forever?Mralandalus (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC)